User talk:Carabe197
Welcome to SoF. I personallt hope you have fun here. if you need anything, contact the marines, Like myself. I'm also Zoro's sister so no funny buisness. Roronoa Senshi 20:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Bon-chan!!!!!!! I love the name bon-chan KAZE ' talk 23:23, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Banning Yo. You have been kickbanned from chat for 24 hours for the reason stated below: *Aggressive and insulting behaviour to Chat mod. I hope you don't do this again and we apologise for inconvenience. '1NF3RNO ' talk 20:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo, incorrect, you began annoying me by calling me names and such that were not even needed. If I annoyed you you could have simply asked me to stop politely and I would have. Instead you returned with insult's such as 'Ass', 'Retard' and so on. Which were not called for. Note: I'm not on the Sea of Fool's. I'm on the Ship of Fools. Your kickbanning only limit's you from chat, and it will only be active for 24 hours, you will be unbanned during 20:50 (my time), on sunday afternoon (also my time). Anyways, see ya tommorow. '1NF3RNO ' talk 20:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Take note dude, I'm ignoring your messages, because I simply do not wish to carry on this conversation with you. You may argue the toss all you want. At the end of the day your kickbanned and you understand why. Good day. '1NF3RNO ' talk 21:15, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Kagayaku Eiko Hi Cara, Just as part of a clean up committee check I saw there was a bit of a strange layout on Kagayaku Eiko (i.e. a large space before any words or the table of contents. I wasn't sure if it was intentional or not so I've left it alone for now. When I looked at the source code, it looked like you were trying to make the table of contents disappear. If you were, just swap for and that should do it. Hope that's helpful. Kai-De-Avalon 21:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Right, I assume you want to get rid of the contents bar without the big space on the top of the page. On the source page for Kagayaku Eiko the bottom of the infobox looks like this (without the big gaps between the lines and the spaces in between brackets etc.): |height= 186 cm (6'1") }}| }}< noinclude >{ { - } } To get rid of the infobox without the big gap, you want it to look like this (again without the big gaps in between the lines and the spaces in between the < and span> & the __ and the NOTC__): |height= 186 cm (6'1")}} |}} < span>__ NOTOC__ This will keep the infobox the way it is removed the big gap at the top of the page & remove the table of contents. P.S. sorry about the stuff after "just swap" in the first messge. The page read it as proper source and didn't show what I wanted it to. Kai-De-Avalon 20:50, April 5, 2012 (UTC) BON-CHAN! 'KAZE ' talk 01:03, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Target Trio Drawing Ah, fair enough! Now let's see here... 1: He has a normal, human-length neck. 2: Hmm... After giving it some thought, i'll just stick with the dragon head. Nothing else. 3: I'd like my guy to be on Burter's side of the image. 4: Now that you mention it, I guess it wouldn't hurt to add some black wristbands to each of my guy's wrists as well, and to give him a sarashi wrapped around his lower torso and stomach (if you need to know what a sarashi is, i'll be willing to explain it to you.) Other than that, he's good as he is. 5: I've been giving this some thought, and decided i'd like him to carry his gavel on his back like a sword. 6: The gavel's big, and is the same size as my guy is. 7: I've also been considering this, and decided i'd like his vest to be made out of denim, and to have buttoned pockets on either side of his chest. 8: Hmm, a pose... I haven't thought of this, to be honest, soo~... ... ...I think i'll go with him casually standing there with his hands in his pants' pockets. 9: Like with the pose, I haven't thought of an expression either, so... Hmm... ...I'll go with him having tired eyes, but he's also smirking a bit. 10: Nah, the gavel will be strapped onto his back for when he needs to use it. That way, his hands can just lazily hang inside his pants' pockets. Hope this helps, Cara. :) Good luck with your drawings! Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 04:18, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! The picture looks absolutely awesome, thanks once again ^^ Awesome job, Cara!! +_+ :D I never expected you to be this good! o_o And I have to say, I really love how this turned out! :) (Plus, I find it funny that out of the three of us, MJ's the most normal looking one. XD) All in all though, SPLENDID work, Cara! ^_^ And of course, it has to be said that I wish I could draw like you. >_< Quite the talent, my friend! Very, VERY nice work! Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:11, August 20, 2012 (UTC) sorry, who was this we were talking about?13th madman (talk) 19:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) BON+CHAN=FUN! Bon-chan His hair is going to in a short crew cut, but he did have a braid like apoo's. Hopefully you get where I'm coming from. Love Yah Bon-Chan! 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 15:49, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks!13th madman (talk) 16:25, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot Cara, I am really looking forward to it. ~~Zoro-san Picture Request Yo Cara! I finally have my character's appearance worked out. Here is the description. Can you also tell me how many more people are in front of me in line? :P Thanks~ OH BON-CHAN! Oh bon-chan! He came even better than I envisioned him to be, I can't express my gratitude enough for the drawing. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 15:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) . Gumo Gumo no Mi Can I use it, please? '☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 13:49, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I found an image that suits the fruit and that could be part of a project of mine. Please, Bon Kurei-sama. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 15:01, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hmm Im surprised Mad agreed to it in the first place in all honesty, 1. Neither weilding the scimitar, madman chose a jitte so that will be in it's place :) 2. New one, Since madman also underwent a thousand years of training after my taunting i'd like for it to be both of us in our ultimate form. Though Im not sure if Madman's changed with his training. 3. I'd have thought it cool to be holding Madman in the air by his neck with my hand, but I doubt he will agree to this. so if he does not, then clashing with him would be epic aswell. 4. We are in the centre of a crater that is the size of Half the earth, so Earth would be in a D shap hahaha. 5. The dark matter option is good. surrounded by darkness :) That is correct :P '1NF3RNO ' talk 17:58, November 4, 2012 (UTC) awesoem Putridas (talk) 05:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Your Idea Carabe, I like your idea very much so and am extremely flattered that you'd like to do this and include my character in it. I only ask that you have fun whilst you do it :) I am happy with whatever you may produce, as you are a good artist and I always enjoy your work. If there are any questions in specific you'd like to ask. Then I am always happy to answer them. '1NF3RNO ' talk 01:56, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Attacks I can see you were very creative with your technique naming... however.. I don't name my techniques... and those ones were rather random hehe. Sooo I'll give you some attacks and random names to them :) *Devastation - A technique where I put all of my strength into one swift punch, easily causing cataclysm on the scale of a meteor landing. Creating large craters if puching down, usually punching down to blow those surrounding me away with the rubble. *Objection - The move in which I block out any offensive attack regardless of it's strength or speed. By creating a small black hole in front of my palm, which absorbs all/any attacks. Basically stealing and sealing the power of the attacks. *Punishment - After Objection I raise my other hand, and open up an identical sized dark hole which releases all of the attacks ever stopped by my hand. Thus most of the time obliterating my opponents and any other densive structure in line. *Divinity - It's a mode in which I take that older form, my hair turns white, my aura is enough to disintegrate the very ground beneath me. And very small swings can devastate the land beside it. It is practically my own super sayan mode. *Logi's Torment - Rather than water, it is primarily the lava in which is often located in hell. Turning everything it touches a blaze. *Purification - A technique where I once grip a hold onto the opponent, I stare into their eyes as they see the reflection of hell itself within them. It begins to eat up their soul as they watch in horror, not even aware that I have already begun incinerating them with the black fire known well as hell fire. *Butcher - The technique where the poisonous gases of hell are released from my mouth as you said :) *Necromancer - A technique where I raise the enemies that have fallen at my hand/blade/power. *Sword of Torment - You know. *Fauna of Mirros sounds and is ace. *Fire Crackle mountain is an epic technique though I'd prefer the name of Eternal Flame. *Summoning gods is not my style sorry. *Skyscraping Pandemonium would be a better name for the lftop heh. *Other than that all I can say is I often use anything associated with darkness, hell and death, aswell as enjoying the amusement of decieving/trolling/taunting my opponents. '1NF3RNO ' talk 19:02, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Scorpio picture Sorry it's taken so long to message you back. To tell you the truth im unsure, However seeing your other drawings I'm 100% sure nothing bad will happen. Anyways reading over the questions you asked a few umm how should i put this I'm unsure like i said. But well nothing hurts by trying right. yea anyways for answer. Unsure by what scorpio trats are but being human with the traits seems epic. (love the world epic it fits most things) For clothes i was wondering if well scorpio's are in the desret so umm maybe a desret type outfit with maybe a moon and star on the bottom of it. as for weapons maybe a somewhat sword dagger with a umm scorpio symbol if that's ok. as for umm the position and expression, Maybe sitting on a rock with a leg crossed and umm having a Luffy wanted poster grin while doing the peace sign. Really sorry if that's allot but i ummm wanted to answer all your questions that didn't seem like i was blabbing like a total idiot. And now i hear star in the back of my head saying i am a total idiot. Love when she decides to do that. Oh well hope that helps and if you umm need me to change anything let me umm know also once again sorry *bow* Caring16:) (talk) 07:06, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Aquarius Drawing Hi Cara. I figured out how I want to be drawn. Clothing: Well i'd imagine the real Aquarius to be in a toga... so toga please :D Weapons: A dagger by my side Position: Holding an urn of water and pouring it onto someone :D That's pretty much it :) Yo. Yo. Yo' trapped in this place. Make no mistake. O'yo' never escape. 07:13, January 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Gemini Humm... let's see... *Features/pose/expression: Male. If you are going to draw two of them: one of them drenched in water, yelling at Rex. The other one is giggling gently, somehow like this: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Robin_laugh.png. They have light hair, the one giggling with a cut like this: http://souleater.wikia.com/wiki/Justin_Law and the other like this: http://souleater.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_Diehl. *Clothing: Roman clothes, like these: http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Hermes (no helmet or staff, but the sandals can keep the wings). *Weapons: No weapons. Libra!!!! Well bon chan, could it be possible to have me holding a set of scales with my right hand. On scales it is possible to have a heart and the feather of truth like in the Egyptian painting. For the clothing could you give me some kind of outfit like this ( http://favriellesatelier.files.wordpress.com/2008/11/27-la-serenissima-dress.jpg ), but could I get a feathery trim around the outfit, with a set of pearl beads on my neck. for the hair, can I have the same as what my original pic had with the short hair and long braid with the beads inbetween it. For the weapon could I be holding a Jian sword like as if it was a cane, in my left hand and holding the scales up in my right hands, with some kind of grin. As for something being related to david and rexy, could it be like as if I am standing above them with the scales over them or something like that. Thanks bon-chan!!!! 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 18:26, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Bon-chan forget the standing thing could it be possible for me sitting on a scale throne thing something like this http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=libra&offset=24#/dy2w79 and holding a Jian sword in my right hand and a lotus in my left. thanks bo-chan 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 13:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Appearances Ah, OK. Hmm, to make things quick and easier for you, i'd like to lose the horns and beard. And if you could, I don't want the wristbands anymore, and would like my old SoF tattoo on my right shoulder. Everything else can stay though. Thanks for keeping me informed, Cara. Good luck on the project. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:39, May 4, 2013 (UTC) For my Kangaroo, i would simply like a dellinger hat.. i want the kanga face so it sorta looks like Kaku. I want it to have a rigid body, with a little pouch. I want a tattoo on the pouch that says M.O.M. besides that go crazy with the appearance. Zeon's Animal Hmmm, let's see... 1. Just a Natsu-like scarf (for the record, could this look like the Narwhals in the YouTube song? Except with my face, naturally. I can link you to the youtube song if you wish). Darkish green hair on the top (don't mind if color isn't there, as long as the hair is wild). 2. No weapons. 3. Big grin, canine-style teeth. 4. Standing, stretching a little bit. 5. A small scar on the chest, shaped like a cross. I hope that was satisfactory. The Prince of Pirates, Fool! 16:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Rfldsza Animal Let's see... 1. A knight like dark armor, but just on the legs, and a simple earring in the right ear. The hair dark, long and messy. 2. A sheated Katana attached to the armor. 3. Just a small smile. 4. Leaning on the wall with the arms crossed. 5. Just a small scar on the left side of my chin. Any problem with the draw just say to me.~~ Rfldsza (talk) 18:45, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I want to have on a but wear it like a cape trench coat and long hair standing up with a grin on my face a fedora and 2 swords on my waist thanks Inushima (talk) 20:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Animals 1. Can I have a vest? 2. I think it would be cool to have a broadsword strapped on my back. 3. I think a smirk would be awesome. 4. Standing would be great. 5. And I need a 7 tattoo on my shoulder. 'MKAT ' MEOW 02:11, June 21, 2013 (UTC)